A seat cushion aims to provide a comfortable seating experience. Seat cushions can either be designed for permanent position in a chair or be designed for portable use in different seating situation, such as for example in different chairs, car seats, and wheelchairs.
Contoured cushions are well known, and there are several well-known variants of cushions designed for reducing pressure to the tailbone, in addition to assisting in the relief of pain and pressure due to hemorrhoids, rectal surgery and episiotomy. However existing cushion designs generally do not provide adequate support for the legs, and when designed with features to reduce pressure to these areas, they almost always include a significant slant, which while promoting reducing pressure in the rear part of the cushion, also can result in a more unstable seating position.
Generally, these past cushion designs may achieve a goal of reducing pressure on either the coccyx or the central buttocks, but may not provide relief for both areas, and due to their inadequate support and unstable seating position, may not promote or ensure an overall healthy seating posture, proper spine alignment and pressure discomfort.
As such, considering the foregoing, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for novel and improved devices and methods for contoured cushions designed for reducing pressure on the coccyx and central part of the buttocks.